Divina Eternidad
by n1god
Summary: Dos dioses hijos de los principales, estan en Equestria, pero el hermano menor tiende a romper las reglas, pese a todo lo que el mayor hace, el menor sigue un sentimiento que ha sentido desde hace mucho tiempo y el lo que quiere es ser igual a un mortal, sin reglas que lo aten, poderse guiar por los sentimientos y olvidarse que es un dios solo para estar con alguien especial.
1. Como mortales

En la infinidad del espacio mismo, donde la oscuridad era evitada por las estrellas, una constelación que tenia forma de un humano, parecía estar sentado sobre una silla mirando la nada, justo ahí otra constelación se movio apareciendo atrás de el era otro humano un poco mas grande que el primero, este se acerco a la constelación que estaba sentada y dijo.

¿?: Hermano, sigues mirando ese mundo?

¿?: Hace poco que ella esta ahí…

¿?: Regreso?=Dijo interesado=

¿?: Si hace poco… Ocupabas algo hermano?

¿?: Casual mente padre quiere que vallamos a ese mundo.

¿?: Enserio?

¿?: Si, dijo que un ser sombrio llegaría a ese mundo… Por ahora te tocara ir al Imperio de Cristal seras un tutor de magia para la princesa Skyla.

¿?: Como sabes que Cadence tienen un hijo?

¿?: Si hubieras practicado como te dije sabrías lo que pasa en la infinidad de universos… Ahora tomaras la forma de un unicornio llamado Shooting Star y tomare la forma de un pegaso de la guardia real de Canterlot.

¿?: Quiero cambiar hermano… Quiero ser el Guardia.

¿?: No esta a discusión hermano y sabes muy bien porque.

¿?: Vamos no me obligues a suplicarte hermano.

¿?: Bien… Seras el pegaso… Pero no quiero que tengas ninguna relación con nadie, entiendes?

¿?: Claro hermano… Como se llama el pegaso?

¿?: Elemental Sword. Es teniente de la armada, tuve que arreglármelas no preguntes como… Ve ahí cuando quieras, y te vuelvo a repetir… Nada de relación hacia los mortales de ese mundo salvo relaciones del trabajo entiendes?

¿?: Si hermano… Me adelantare.

Aquella constelación siguió en su lugar pero las estrellas se dispersaron, al poco tiempo otra constelación de una mujer humana apareció atrás de la otra constelación humana.

¿?: Porque te comportas asi con Cosmos?

¿?: A que vienes? Esto nos lo pidieron a nosotros dos nada mas.

¿?: Antes me solías llamar madre antes de decir otra cosa.

¿?: Solía… Que quieres.

¿?:=Suspiro= Sabes que tu hermano tiene mucho tiempo mirándola.

¿?: Ese no es mi problema, se le dijo que no puede tener relaciones con nadie… Padre se lo dijo y se lo dejo en claro muy bien.

¿?: Si sabes que el no te hara caso verdad?

¿?: Por eso voy yo… para evitar que este idiota salga con una estupidez… No podemos relacionarnos con los mortales.

¿?: No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión verad?

¿?: No… Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme.

Aquella constelación de humano dejo de moverse al tiempo que las estrellas se dispersaron alrededor, dejando solo aquella constelación de una mujer.

¿?: Ah Infinity… Si solo hubiera dejado que te relacionaras con ella…=Dijo triste=

La constelación de la mujer dejo de moverse al tiempo que hizo lo mismo que el resto de las constelaciones.

En una calle pavimentada por piedras y casas coloniales muy coloridas en una ciudad llamada Canterlot un pegaso de armadura roja, con una espada de un lado, ojos verdes, de pelaje blanco total, crin y cola azules con una franja negra en medio caminaba por las calles de Canterlot con dirección al palacio real, donde los guardias abrieron las puertas dejando pasar a este pegaso el caminaba con paso firme por los pasillos, hubo un guardia de armadura dorada que paso frente a este y dijo.

¿?: Buenas tardes Capitan Armor… Vengo a reportarme.

Shining: Bien ve a las barracas habrán unos cadetes recién llegados, instalalos en sus cuartos y dales las reglas. Tengo que revisar el nuevo armamento que nos llegaría hoy. Teniente Elemental.

Elemental: Si señor… Con su permiso.

En el imperio de Cristal, un unicornio negro de ojos dorados, crines blancos, con una Cutiemark de tres estrellas fugaces caminaba por las calles de cristal mirando de un lado a otro, el llevaba unas alforjas en las cuales llevaba un libro, plumas, tinteros y una libreta, al poco tiempo un par de guardias de cristal lo interceptaron.

Guardia: Buenas tardes Profesor Shooting Star… La princesa Cadence lo espera… Síganos.

El unicornio los siguió por todo el imperio hasta estar dentro del palacio de cristal, donde en la sala del trono se encontraba Cadence, junto a dos guardias.

Guardia: Princesa el profesor Shooting Star esta aquí.

Cadence: Buenas tardes profesor.=Dijo amable= Escuche que era uno de los mejores profesores de magia.

Shooting: Mi reputación me precede princesa Mi Amore Cadenza…=Dio una pequeña reverencia=

Cadence: Solo llámeme Cadence profesor… Mis guardias lo escoltaran a una habitación, supongo que ha de estar cansado por el viaje.

Shooting: Gracias princesa… Por cierto donde esta la heredera?=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: En su cuarto… Descuide mañana podrá empezar con las clases. Por ahora seria bueno que descanse.

Shooting: Lo decía porque quería conocerla. Pero será en otro momento… Con su permiso. Cadence.=Dijo mientras seguía a los guardias.=

En el palacio de Canterlot, Elemental caminaba por las barracas, mirando a barios guardias caminar de un lado a otro mientras que tres filas de ponis con traje de cadetes estaba alineados frente a un guardia, cada fila tenia un tipo de poni, terrestres, pegasos y unicornios, Elemental se acerco al guardia y dijo.

Elemental: Yo me are cargo.

Guardia: Si teniente=Se retiro=

Elemental miraba a cada poni su mirada pasaba de uno en uno en uno, sin que los demás ponis se dieran cuenta la espada de Elemental estaba sobre el cuello de uno de los cadetes unicornios.

Elemental: El que se quede aquí… Le cortare el cuello… No se preocupen recibirán ayuda inmediata aun que claro estarán al borde de la muerte.=Miro al unicornio= Te quedas o te vas?

El unicornio quería hablar pero el solo ver la hoja de la espada, lo asustaba dejando un nudo en su garganta.

Elemental: Entonces te quedas?

El cadete no dijo nada solo cerro los ojos pero al poco tiempo, después de no sentir nada, abrió los ojos y miro que la espada de Elemental estaba en su funda.

Elemental: Aver el poni terrestre 8, unicornio 7, 9 y pegaso se me largan a la chingada.=Dijo en tono severo.=

Estos no protestaron solo obedecieron, saliendo de las barracas escoltados por barios guardias.

Elemental: Su mirada habla por si solos, revela muchas cosas sobre ustedes… Es como se segunda boca diciendo que hacer o que pensar… por eso los guardias mantienen una mirada inexpresiva, no debemos darles al enemigo ningún dato de nosotros… Entienden?

Todos dijeron si.

Elemental: Cavo Slim, lleve a los cadetes a sus habitaciones.

Dicho esto un pegaso se acerco a las filas mientras pedia a los reclutas que lo siguieran, Elemental levanto la mirada hacia un balcón donde ahí mismo pudo ver a la princesa Luna acompañada de si hermana Celestia, quienes miraban a las tropas y a los nuevos cadetes, el pegaso solo alzo vuelo hasta el balcón donde ambas princesas miraban a los guardias, las princesas miraron como el pegaso se puso frente a ellas mientras volaba dio una pequeña reverencia poniendo un casco en su hombro al tiempo que se inclinaba.

Elemental: Teniente Elemental Sword a sus ordenes…

Celestia: Me informaron de tu llegada Teniente...=Dijo calmada= Confió en que los nuevos reclutas, sean bien entrenados.

Elemental: Asi será…=Volteo a ver a Luna= Es un honor poderla ver princesa Luna…=Dijo Amable= No todos los días tengo la suerte de encontrármela frente a frente.

Luna: Es porque no estoy presente en los días… Si no en la noche=Explico= Estoy aquí porque casi es hora de levantar la luna.

Celestia: Hablando de eso… Son las 7:30 hermana… Ya es hora.

Luna asintió con su cabeza al tiempo que su cuerno se ilumino de un aura azul marino, el entorno comenzó a ponerse oscuro, mientras que una luna llena se fue alzando hasta lo mas alto del cielo, Elemental miraba con una sonrisa el astro, volteo a mirar a Luna con una sonrisa y dijo.

Elemental: Tan hermosa como siempre princesa… Si me disculpa hare el relevo de guardia, para su guardia nocturna.

El pegaso dio una pequeña reverencia, al tiempo que comenzó a bajar del lugar, Celestia volteo a mirar a Luna quien para ese entonces estaba algo extrañada por la forma en que el pegaso, le hablo.

Celestia: Veo que después de todo si hay quienes aprecian tus noches hermana=Le sonrio=

Luna: Eso parece… Ve a descansar hermana yo me hare cargo del resto.

Celestia: Que descanses.

Celestia entro al castillo por la puerta del balcón, dejando a Luna quien miraba las barracas, mas precisamente a ese pegaso el cual ahora estaba frente a aun BatPoni el cual tenia una armadura oscura.

Luna: Hermosa como siempre…=Dijo las palabras del pegaso= Siempre lo han si…ya veo…

En el imperio de cristal, en una de las habitaciones, se encontraba el unicornio oscuro, desempacando sus cosas de sus alforjas, al poco tiempo Shooting escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Shooting: Pase Cristal rose…=Dijo calmado mientras acomodaba su libro en la mesa de noche=

La puerta se abrió y en efecto era una mucama de cristal, la cual estaba algo sorprendida de que este supiera su nombre.

Poni: C-como supo mi nombre.

Shooting: La mire caminar y escuche a un guardia decir su nombre es todo…=Dijo al tiempo que tomaba su libreta, una pluma y un tintero=

Cristal: P-puedo ayudarlo en algo?=Dijo algo timida=

Shooting: Si… Puedes traerme algo de té?=Dijo amable=

Cristal: C-claro profesor ahora regreso.=Salio del lugar=

Al estar solo Shooting suspiro pesadamente mientras tomaba asiento en su cama, con ayuda de su magia la cual era un aura negra, la pluma comenzó a escribir en la libreta.

Shooting Star: Asi pasa cuando su sede lo acontecido de lo ocurrido.=Dijo riendo mientras escribia= Ah…=Se calmo= Bueno creo que es todo=Guardo sus cosas en sus alforjas= No te quieras pasar de listo hermano… ya se lo que hiciste con Luna esta tarde.

¿?: Lo siento hermano… No… No pude evitarlo.=Se escuchó una voz parecida a la de Elemental viniendo de la misma nada=

Shooting: Solo te recuerdo que no debemos tener relación con ningún mortal aquí y eso incluye a esas dos princesitas.

¿?: ¡No hables asi de ella!=Dijo enojado=

Shooting: Sera mejor que te calmes o de lo contrario te mandare de nuevo a casa, y créeme que me las arreglare para que no vuelvas a tocar este mundo por el resto de la eternidad… Queda claro?=Dijo algo severo=

El silencio prevaleció por unos minutos hasta que.

¿?: Porque no puedo? Que tiene de malo?

Shooting: Ah… ya hablamos de esto, a padre no le gusta que socialicemos con mortales, estuve cubriéndote de la vista de padre para que el no te dijera nada. Y aquí estamos mas que expuestos a su vista.

¿?: Eso lo se.

Shooting: Entonces no lo provoques, créeme que si te descubre esta vez estarás por tu cuenta…=Supiro= Te cubrí de su vista para que te viera hablando directamente con ella…

¿?: Gracias Infinity.

Shooting: No quiero que se te haga costumbre, recuerda porque venimos aquí, de acuerdo?

¿?: Si hermano…

De ahí en mas las voces no se volvieron a escuchar.

Shooting: Pasa Cristal.

La poni estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, esto solo hizo que ella se asustara, entrando con una bandeja, cubierta por una tapa, algo tímida la poni puso la bandeja sobre una mesa, al poco tiempo Shooting se puso de pie y fue hasta la mesa donde con ayuda de su magia destapo la bandeja, dejando ver una tetera, una taza y unas galletas.

Shooting: Muchas gracias Cristal… Puedes retirarte…=Dijo amable=

Cristal: S-si… Em… Disculpe profesor… se puede saber de donde viene?

Shooting: Es muy necesario que responda a tu pregunta?=Volteo a verla=

La poni solo agacho la cabeza al tiempo que salio de la habitación. De nuevo solo Shooting acerco una silla para poder comer un poco.

En Canterlot, Elemental seguía a un guardia BatPoni hasta una habitación cercas de la salida a los cuarteles generales, al BatPoni abrió la puerta y dijo.

BatPoni: Esta es su habitación Teniente Elemental…

Elemental: Gracias Drill…

El BatPoni Se extraño, pero no le dio importancia, por lo cual solo se salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Elemental suspiro aliviado al tiempo que comenzó a quitarse la armadura, colocándola en un poni maniquí, acabado de quitarse la armadura fue hasta la cama.

Elemental: Ah… Padre… Nunca me gustaron tus normas y lo sabes de sobra.=Dijo tomando asiento en la cama= Y encima de todo te burlas… Pero sabes dos pueden jugar a eso.

Fin del cap.


	2. Meta en forma de corazon

Habian pasado unos días, Shooting Star se presento ante la hija de Cadence, diciendo que el seria su maestro de magia, sus horarios eran de 10 A.M. a 3 P.M… La potra se llamaba Skyla, Una Alicornio de pelaje rosa y crines idénticos a los de su madre, de ojos azules como su padre, la pequeña aun no tenia una Cutiemark era la "razón" por la que shooting star estaba ahí, quizás ella podía ser buena en la magia.

Shooting: Bueno princesa… Es todo por hoy, ve al comedor tu madre te esta esperando.=Dijo mientras cerraba un libro=

Estaban en una habitación, mas precisamente en la habitación de la princesita, quien desde que Shooting Star había llegado lo mantenía impecable, para evitar una vergüenza.

Skyla: P-pero dijiste que hoy saldríamos a practicar.=Dijo agachando sus orejas=

Shooting: Lose… Pero tu madre me pidió que eso lo hiciéramos mañana.=Dijo mientras tomaba sus alforjas=

Skyla: Vamos Shooting, solo uno… Uno=Dijo casi en un hilo de voz=

Shooting: Lo siento pero eso no esta a mi decisión. Porque no mejor vas a comer algo?

Skyla: Esta bien…=Dijo mientras salía del cuarto junto al unicornio.=

Ambos salieron de la habitación, caminando por los pasillos de cristal, Shooting guio a la alicornio hasta el comedor, donde se encontraron con Cadence quien apenas estaba comenzando a comer, ella levanto la mirada y miro a Skyla acercarse a ella.

Cadence: Hola cariño.=Dijo amable= Que bueno que llegas para comer.=Miro a Shooting= Terminaron temprano hoy.

Shooting: Para nada terminamos a la hora…

Cadence: Bueno ya que están aquí… No quieres compañarnos a comer?

Shooting: No princesa, tengo otras cosas que hacer antes de eso… y el tiempo que tengo es muy poco. Será en otra ocasión.

Cadence: En cerio no tienes tiempo ahora?

Shooting: No… Si me disculpa princesa…=Se dio media vuelta=

Skyla y Cadence miraron como el unicornio se fue, cerrando la puerta.

Skyla: Volvio a acertar.=Dijo divertida=

Cadence: De que hablas?

Skyla: Bueno esque el siempre adivina que pasara, por ejemplo, el dijo que estabas aquí esperándonos.

Cadence: Sabes que a estas horas estoy aquí.

Skyla: Si pero también adivino quien era el que toco la puerta antes de que se abriera en mi cuarto y era Sirius.=Dijo sorprendida=

Cadence: Ya veo… Bueno por ahora ven a comer, luego hablamos de adivinanzas.=Dijo divertida=

En Canterlot, Elemental fue mas sutil al hablar con Luna, lo hacia en ciertos momentos donde si tenia que hablar con ella, ya sea para informarla del cambio de guardia, avisarle de algún asunto que requiere su presencia entre otras cosas… Aprovechaba este tiempo para hablar con ella… Sin embargo muchos guardias comenzaron a enterarse que Elemental, sabia cuando se requería a la princesa Luna, era de esperar después de todo es un dios… y sabe lo que pasa pero… No con todas las criaturas como Infinity.

Elemental: Eso es todo Cadetes pueden retirarse.

Frente a el estaba un total de 35 ponis con trajes negros y una línea blanca en sus hombros mostrando su rango, todos estos ponis estaban cansados y hambrientos. Al poco tiempo un unicornio se acercó a Elemental.

Elemental: Buenas tardes capitán.=Dijo firme=

Shining: Hola Teniente… Descanse.=Dicho esto Elemental quito su pose firme= Vera ire al imperio esta semana y no regresare hasta la siguiente semana, asi que estará a cargo en lo que no estoy… Confió en que pueda llevar a cabo el entrenamiento completo de los reclutas.

Elemental: Claro señor… No se preocupe, vera que habran progresado mucho.

Shining: Eso espero… Antes de irme, muchos guardias a quienes les encargan de informar a la princesa Luna, de que es necesitada para asuntos… Tu ya sabes de estos.=Lo miro seriamente= Como te enteras de ellos.

Elemental: Bueno Alas mas casualidad de que paso por lugares y me entero igual a yo le aviso.=Dijo divertido= Pero ya en cerio, tengo un oído muy agudo.

Shining paso un tiempo mirando a Elemental, quien no dejaba de regresarle aquella mirada.

Shining: Bien… No quisiera enterarme se un espía.=Dijo dando media vuelta=

Elemental: Hablando de espia… El ultimo tren sale en media hora si fuera usted me daría prisa.=Dijo en burla pero divertido para que Shining no lo mirara mal.=

Shining: Lose=Sonrio= Te encargo Canterlot en lo que no estoy.

Al parecer funciono, al poco tiempo Elemental abrió sus alas para volar a uno de los muchos balcones del palacio, al aterrizar abrió una puerta la cual dejo ver un pasillo el cual daba a una habitación, Elemental camino hasta toparse con una puerta la cual tenia la Cutiemark de Luna, la cual estaba custodiada por dos ponis nocturnos quienes miraron no muy sorprendidos de que Elemental estuviera aquí, ellos solo rodaron los ojos mientras esbozaban una sonrisa, que mostraba confianza, al poco tiempo Elemental toco tres veces la puerta, pasaron unos segundos y escucho del otro lado "Pase" Dicho esto Elemental abrió la puerta, se quito el casco y entro, al acerlo miro una habitación llena de pinturas, todas ellas basadas en noches, había constelaciones, galaxias, y entre todas ellas una de un agujero negro.

Elemental sabía desde hacía mucho que la princesa pintaba, era un pasatiempo que ella tomaba por las noches desde mucho antes de su destierro, al igual que hoy en dia… Elemental miro que Luna estaba sentada sobre una silla mientras frente a ella se miraba un tripie en el cual había un cuadro a medio pintar que parecía de una constelación algo peculiar.

Luna: Hola Elemental… Sucede algo?=Dijo dirigiendo su mirada al pegaso blanco=

Elemental: Si princesa, Su hermana la busca quiere hablar con usted.

Luna: Es curioso ella por lo regular viene a decírmelo…=Dijo extrañada= Pero tal vez esta ocupada, bueno, donde se encuentra?

Elemental: Venga sígame.=Dijo amable mientras se dirigía a la puerta=

Luna estaba apunto de replicar, puesto que ella quería ir sola esta vez, pero… Desde que Elemental ha estado con ella platican un poco de algo comprometedor para ella.

Elemental: Pude notar que la pintura que esta haciendo es de una constelación.=Dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos=

Luna: Hace dos semanas que deje de verla… No entiendo como algo tan grande desapareció de la noche a la mañana.

Fue en ese momento donde Elemental escucho algo, pero solo el lo podía escuchar Luna no pudia.

¿?: Otra vez? Elemental me estoy cansando de estarte cubriendo.

Elemental: Por favor hermano… Muy pocas veces puedo hablar con ella.

Luna: Aun que su forma de la constelación era curiosa, era como la de un minotauro sentado… Mirando algo.=Ella continuo hablando sin darse cuenta de que de hecho Elemental habla con otro=

¿?: Mira a mi me importa poco, quedaste en que no volverías a tener relación con ella.

Elemental: No estoy tratando de hacer eso, si no solo le avise que su hermana la ocupaba.

¿?: Y casualmente como las otras veces no? Como cuando ocupaban su presencia por los nobles? O los banqueros?...=Suspiro=

Elemental: Mejor preocúpate por ti, no ocupo que me cubras de la viste de padre.

¿?: Ambos sabemos que no puedes controlar su visión… Y lo ultimo que quiero es que te rebaje a un semi dios.

Elemental: Pues mejor eso, para poder estar con una mortal al menos.

Dicho esto la comunicación entre ambos se corto.

Luna: Tu que opinas?=Dijo volteando a verlo=

Elemental: Ha pensado en un nombre para la constelación?

Luna: Estoy en eso… Pero aun no me decido… Ademas quisiera investigar un poco mas hasta volverla a ver.=Dijo mientras una puerta se abría frente a ella= Ya llegue hermana.

Era una habitación donde se encontraba una gran mesa redonda, en ella estaba Celestia, junto a dos grifos y 5 ponis, quienes miraron a la princesa Luna entrar.

Celestia: Estaba apunto de mandarte a llamar hermana.=Sonrio cálidamente=

Luna: Pero… Elemental…

Volteo a buscar al pegaso pero este ya no se encontraba, el se encontraba volando sobre el palacio de canterlot junto a dos pegasos mas.

Elemental: Genial hermano... Ni si quiera pude estar atento a lo que ella me dijo.

¿?: Pues me alegra… No me hagas ir a Canterlot para cambiar lugares de acuerdo?

Lejos de contestar Elemental solo ignoro mientras seguía volando… En el imperio de cristal Shooting se encontraba en una cafetería, mirando a los ponis de cristal mientras que con su magia levitaba una taza de Té.

Mesero: Aquí tiene señor… El postre.

Shooting: Muchas gracias.

Comenzó a beber de la taza, fue ahí donde Shooting miro a un unicornio blanco de crines azules dirigirse al palacio de cristal, donde arriba en el balcón se encontraba Cadence y Skyla quienes sonreían, mientras que la pequeña se alegraba por la llegada de este unicornio. Shooting solo miraba como avanzaba con una sonrisa plena al tiempo que la pequeña alicornio comenzó a volar hasta el suelo para abrazar a este unicornio.

Skyla: Hola papá.=Dijo feliz=

Shining: Hola Skyla… Como te va con el profesor?

Skyla: Bien, estoy casi segura que es un adivino.

Shining: Adivino?

Skyla: Si deja te cuento.

Ante esto Shooting solo sonrio de manera agria y también por felicidad, mirando como Shining llevaba en su lomo a la alicornio quien comenzó a hablar de su profesor.

Shooting: Pastel de chocolate…=Suspiro= Todo por aparentar ser un mortal…

Shooting comenzó a comer tranquilamente, pero fue ahí donde sintió que alguien le jalo su crin, el unicornio negro volteo a ver al causante de esto y era un potrillo.

Poni: Señor… Podria ayudarme?=Dijo algo tímido=

Shooting: Ocurre algo?

Poni: Si… Mis amigos y yo estábamos jugando y nuestra pelota cayo aya arriba.=Señalo un techo donde apenas se podía ver una pelota de color rojo brillante.=

Shooting: Ya veo.=hizo brillar su cuerno al hacerlo un aura dorada apareció en su cuerno y en la pelota, trayendo asi la pelota a los cascos del potrillo.= Sean cuidadosos la próxima vez vale?

Poni: Si y muchas gracias=Dijo feliz=

El resto de la tarde Shooting paso mirando a los ponis de cristal jugando con aquel balón, cuidando mas que nada que su balón no saliera volando a otro lado… Al llegar la noche, Tanto Shooting como Elemental no dormían, no lo ocupaban… tampoco soñaban si ellos llegaban a dormir, y ni hablar del hambre… comían solo por… ¿Pacer? O por ¿Gusto? No había respuesta para esta ultima, pero, se las arreglaban para tener algo que hacer en las noches cuando todo se ponía mas calmado… En caso de Elemental…

Elemental: Buenas noches princesa.=Dijo entrando a una gran sala=

Dentro de esta sala, era un observatorio, donde Luna pasaba mucho tiempo. Había días en los que ella daba clases de Astronomía, tanto para pequeños como para grandes, pero muy pocos asistían puesto que se hacia muy noche sus clases, Luna estaba acostumbrada que Elemental pasara tiempo con ella, no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, incluso le agradaba que estuviera ahí asiendo compañía al lado de ella.

Luna: Llegas tarde=Dijo divertida=

Elemental: Perdón pero que no la clase comienza a las 10:30?=Miro a un reloj de pared= y son justamente las 10:00.=Dijo siguiéndole el juego=

Luna: Ven hoy hace una noche preciosa… y quiero que la mires.

Elemental: De hecho princesa… Me gustaría que mirara aquí.

Sin mas Elemental tomo el gran telescopio… Ingreso unas coordenadas, provocando que el lugar se moviera, cuando el lugar dejo de moverse, el telescopio se elevo unos centímetros mas.

Elemental: Listo… Mire.

Dicho esto Luna algo ansiosa, pero cuidadosa de eso, miro a través del telescopio y miro un cometa de color rojo carmesí, el cual pasaba lentamente dejando a Luna con la boca abierta, ella aparto su cabeza del telescopio y miro a Elemental.

Luna: Como sabias de este cometa?

Elemental: Cada determinado tiempo este pasa por esas coordenadas, alrededor de 25 años… dos meses y una semana=Sonrio=

Luna: Te juro que en todas mis noches que yo he visto y vigilado no había visto uno como este. Pero no contestaste mi pregunta, como sabias de este cometa?

Elemental: Al igual que usted princesa, yo estudie el espacio… al igual que mi padre y mi madre.

Luna: Entonces porque decidiste ser un guardia? Como un maestro te iria mejor.=Dijo extrañada=

Elemental: Bueno princesa… Vera… Yo…

¿?: ¡PRINCESA!

Un BatPoni Entro al observatorio, tanto la princesa como el pegaso miraron a este poni, quien tenia un pergamino con un liston de color rojo.

BatPoni: Noticias de la guardia nocturna de las fronteras.=Le entrego el pergamino=

Luna:=Suspiro= Bien…=Siguio al guardia= Ve a descansar Elemental… No es bueno que duermas tarde tienes que entrenar a los nuevos cadetes.

Dicho esto las puertas se cerraron dejando a Elemental solo, al poco tiempo un unicornio negro apareció frente a el, quien parecía decepcionado del pegaso.

Shooting: Ya fue suficiente Elemental… Te pase no una si no 17 veces esto.

Elemental: Que hiciste en las fonteras?

Shooting: Nada grave… Yo se bien lo que pasa en todos lados y se hasta el próximo movimiento de las criaturas, por eso lo hice…

Elemental: Grrr=Gruño= ¡No querías que yo…!

No acabo la frase cuando recibió un golpe de Shooting en la cara, provocando que el Elemental callera al suelo enojado.

Shoogting: Exacto, no quería que tu mismo revelaras una tontería que es solo de mortales inútiles.

Elemental: NO LE DIGAS ASI.=Dijo enojado=

Shooting: Digo lo que es.=Dijo pisando fuerte el suelo= Lo hago para que padre no te haga la vida miserable por el resto de la eternidad y sabes que el lo haría, te lo dejo en claro muchas veces.

Elemental: ¡Al infinidad con padre!=Dijo enojado= El no tiene el derecho de quitarnos nuestro libre Albedrio. El que padre haiga evitado que tu sostuvieras una relación, no te ningún derecho a evitar lo mismo con migo. Si es necesario yo mismo peleare con mi padre.

Shooting: Solo escuchate, tomas cariño de alguien que tarde o temprano te terminara dejando, ellas no vivirán para siempre, solo viven mas que los demás mortales. Es solo por eso que se les adora como princesas. Padre habría venido a matarlas por mover astros, cosa que le corresponde a otro no a ellas, pero sabe que lo hizo cambiar de opinión? Porque sabia que en un futuro esas princesas terminarían pagando.

Elemental: Que quieres decir?=Dijo frunciendo el seño, Pero fue ahí donde se dio cuenta.= Padre lo que quiere es acabar con este mundo no es asi? ¡El solo quiere que deje de mirarla!=Expreso molesto=

Shooting: Mira a mi tampoco me gusta la idea pe…

Elemental: Osea que ya lo sabias, solo querias ser testigo de que este lugar se callera a pedazos, para decirle a mi padre que todo aquí había acabado.

Shooting: Por eso mismo lo hace… Para evitar que tu sigas cayendo en cosas de Mortales…=Suspiro= el quiso darte dos meses aquí para ver si tu podías ignorar a Luna, si lo hacías, el no tocaría este mundo…

Elemental: Osea que dejaste de bloquear su vista?

Shooting: No… Por eso mismo vengo contigo… Padre quiere algo.

Elemental: Que quiere?

Shooting: Para eso tienes que hablar con el. El ya me dijo lo que quiere… Pero… Tu tienes que saberlo de parte de el.

Una luz encegueció a ambos ponis, cuando la luz perdió fuerza, ambos miraron a un poni terrestre te crin de color rojo carmesí ondeante, pelaje café y ojos dorados.

Poni: Infinity… Cosmos…=Dijo algo severo=

Shooting: Hola padre…

Elemental solo miraba con enojo a este poni, quien solo volteo a mirar al pegaso.

Poni: Es hora de hablar Cosmos… De padre a hijo.

Fin del cap.


	3. Una cruel acuerdo

Poni: Bueno No sé a quién de los dos castigar mas… A ti=Miro a Shooting= Por nublarme la vista para evitar que =Miro a Elemental= Tu estuvieras apunto de hacer lo que creo que estabas apunto de hacer. Y con una mortal.

Shooting: Padre tienes que entender que yo...

Poni: Entiendo de Sobra Infinity, Lo que no entiendo es como tu quieres renunciar incluso a ser un dios por una mortal.

Elemental: Dame solo una razón para no estar con ella… Con una buena razón me aparto de ella.

Poni: Puedo decirte de aquí al infinito, pero la mas razonable es la siguiente, Porque no quiero que haiga semidioses, tuve bastante con matar a cada uno porque querían quitarnos a nosotros de encima… Y lo último que quiero es que en un futuro llegue a pasar lo mismo y creeme que se que eso pasara, porque lo puedo ver.

Elemental: Pues de ser ese mismo el caso quiero ser un mortal.

Poni: Sobre mi omnipotente cadáver.=Dijo molesto=

Elemental: Habrás evitado que mi hermano sostuviera una relación con una mortal, pero no lo harás conmigo, Si es necesario yo mismo peleare contigo.=Encaro al poni=

Poni: Que caso tendría, al final la dejaras.

Elemental: Pruébame… Tu les diste a todos los mortales de todos los universos el libre albedrío, porque no nos dejas tenerlo? No es justo.

Poni: Ya te lo explique, ahora o dejas a esa princesa o me encargare yo mismo de pedirle a la muerte que se la lleve y no al cielo créeme, solo al infierno por causa tuya.

Elemental estaba apunto de replicar pero no pudo, solo apretó fuertemente sus dientes.

Shooting: Padre…=Volteo el poni a mirar a Shooting= sabes que estuve de acuerdo contigo desde que deje lo que mas amaba… pero… A pesar de todo yo también estoy en contra de eso, que no podamos estar con un mortal al cual amemos.

Poni: Porque no quieren estar con cualquier otra diosa? Nose… Eris… La hija de Quetzalcoatl, o ya perdiéndonos en los mas nuevos como Surten. ¡Porque tienen que ser mortales!

Elemental: Mira quien habla, saliste con cientos de mortales antes de conocer a madre.

Poni: Corrección entrene para saber como conquistar a su madre, que es muy diferente.

Shooting: Si a esas vamos yo planeaba hacer lo mismo.=Dijo entre dientes=

Poni: Claro…=Dijo sarcástico= Pues bien… Hagamos algo…Como te dije Infinity, yo mandaría los seres oscuros para acabar con este mundo, y asi también a Luna… Pero… como tu hermanito quiere a Lunita… Tendra que esforzarse por lo que quiere… eliminas a los oscuros… Te dejo la libertad de andar con quien quieras. PERO… no serás mas que un mortal de ese dia en adelante… Aceptas o no.

Elemental: Claro que acepto.

Poni: Si me entero que te declaras antes de que los oscuros lleguen… Yo mismo matare a Luna… Queda claro?

Elemental: Si.

Poni: Tu Infinity no podrás ayudarlo… Y si me bloqueas una vez mas mi visión, desearas por toda la eternidad no haberlo hecho… No quiero a ningún eslabón débil…=Miro a Elemental= Irresponsable… Ignorante… Y estúpido.

Dicho esto el poni café desapareció de la vista de ambos, Shooting solo apretó los dientes, enojado al tiempo que se dio media vuelta. Y fue hasta la puerta.

Elemental: Hermano…=Shooting se detuvo=

Shooting: Que?=Volteo a verlo=

Elemental: Gracias de nuevo…=Sonrio= y perdón por traerte en este problema.

Shooting: Diario lo haces… ese es el problema mas grande que tienes-

Elemental: Irresponsable… Ignorante… Por poco me acusa de ser yo quien ha creado los agujeros negros.

Shooting: Bueno… Patético eres… Pero ya estas solo… como dijo padre, no puedes declarártele=Sonrio= No dijo nada de poder hablar y pasar tiempo con ella hermano.

Elemental: Sabes deberías trabajar como abogado.=Carcajeo un momento=

Shooting: Si, pasa tiempo con ella… quiero que a padre le sangren los ojos por lo que vea y que sangre de los oídos por todo lo que escuche.

Elemental: Creeme que lo hará.

Dicho esto Shooting desapareció en una luz dorada al tiempo que aparecía en la habitación del imperio.

Elemental: Ah… mes y medio…

Los días fueron pasando, Elemental seguía teniendo cuidado, sus sentimientos hacia Luna eran fuertes, pero trataba de controlarlos hasta el fin de todo, mas que nada para evitar que Luna lo descubriera… Conforme pasaban los días a Elemental le parecían Eones, puesto que mientras mas se acerca el dia en que podía decirle a Luna lo que sentía, mas lento pasaba el tiempo, pasaba tiempo ya sea fuera de su turno en la guardia real o en pleno turno, la invitaba a salir fuera del castillo, pero Luna no era buena socializando fuera de los limites del palacio, hasta que un dia…

Elemental: Buenas tardes… Casi noches Luna=Dijo divertido=

Luna comenzó a aburrirse de que todos los días le llamara princesa, por lo cual le dijo que podía llamarla por su nombre… Luna se encontraba en su habitación terminando el cuadro de aquella constelación.

Luna: Hola Elemental… Dime que ocupas?=Dijo mientras seguía pintando=

Elemental: Bueno… Esperaba que me acompañara esta noche por las calles de Canterlot… Si no es mucho pedir.

Luna: Elemental…=Dejo su pincel de lado= Sabes que no soy esa clase de poni que le gusta eso...

Elemental: Lose… Pero solo le pido que me acompañe solo por esta vez.

Luna trajo consigo el cuadro y lo coloco cercas de la ventana para que asi el aire lo secara lentamente, paso un tiempo y ella dijo.

Luna: No tardaremos mucho verdad?

Elemental: No… Solo un paseo, y luego regresaremos… Entonces es un si?

Ellas sonrio y asintió con la cabeza cosa que alegro mas a Elemental.

En el imperio de cristal, Shooting paseaba por las calles junto a Skyla quien venia comiendo un helado con ayuda de su magia, la noche comenzó a caer dejando ver una media luna, la cual permitía ver un mar de estrellas, había algunos ponis subiendo a unas escaleras para encender las luces de las calles las cuales eran unas farolas.

Skyla: Gracias por dejarme venir contigo… Pero que era lo que harían mi mamá y mi papá para que te pidieran que me trajineras a dar un paseo?

Shooting: Cuando seas mas grande entenderás el porqué.=Sonrio= Ha veces los padres necesitan estar un tiempo solos, ya sea para platicar o solo pasar un tiempo juntos.

Skyla: Ahhh… No quieres?=Dijo ofreciéndole de su helado=

Shooting: No Skyla… Ademas no me gusta la nuez.

Skyla: Pero esta buena.=Dijo mientras la acercaba al unicornio=

Shooting: Lo será para algunos pero no para mi… Que mas quieres hacer antes de llevarte de vuelta.

Skyla: Bueno… ¡VEN!

Dicho esto Skyla guio a Shooting star hasta unas bancas las cuales estaban sobre la calle principal, Skyla tomo asiento y pidió a Shooting que hiciera lo mismo, al tomar asiento Skyla dijo.

Skyla: Has eso.

Shooting: Hacer que?=Dijo extrañado=

Skyla: Quiero que adivines que poni vendrá en el ultimo tren de poni ville al Imperio.

Shooting: Porque quieres que lo haga?

Skyla: Hazlo por favor=Dijo poniendo una cara dulce=

Shooting: Supongo que no puedo darte un no como respuesta verdad?

Ella solo sonrio, al tiempo que se escuho un silbato a lo lejos revelando que el tren ha llegado a la estación.

Skyla: No adivinaras?

Shooting: Bien… Que apostamos?

Skyla: Mhhh…. Mi helado=Dijo divertida=

Shooting: Asi no juego pues.

Skyla: YAAA SOLO ADIVINA.

Shooting: No=Se cruzo de "Brazos"= No voy a ganar nada=Dijo divertido=

Skyla: Bien… Te doy mi postre de la cena.

Shooting: Bien.

Skyla: Cuantos unicornios bajaran del tren?

Shooting 14 unicornios… 10 Pegasos y 9 terrestres.

Skyla: Contemos pues.

Los ponis fueron bajando y con cada uno que contaba Skyla se quedaba sorprendida por el resultado, fue ahí donde ella dijo.

Skyla: Que eres exactamente?=Lo miro de arriba abajo=

Shooting: Em… Mira es tu tia Twiligth.

Dicho esta Skyla volteo a ver a una unicornio de pelaje purpura, la cual venia con una maleta, atrás de ella.

Skyla: ¡Hola tia!

Twiligth: Hola Skyla, Cuanto tiempo=Dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba= Que bueno verte… Dime quien es tu amigo?=Miro al unicornio frente a el=

Skyla: Es mi profesor de magia.

Twiligth: Profesor?

Skyla: Si. Es muy bueno el otro dia me enseño a crear escudos y a usar la levitación para poder mover objetos grandes… Y también es adivino.

Twilight: Adivino?

Skyla: Si, adivino cuantos había en el tren y cuantos de cada clase, incluso sabia tu nombre antes de conocerte.

Shooting: Eso se explica fácilmente, al ser ella la portadora del elemento de la magia, se le conoce muy bien por toda Equestria.

Twilight: Bueno gracias…=Dijo sonrojada=

Shooting: Disculpe mis modales, soy Shooting Star.

Twilight: Un gusto profesor, Solo por curiosear, porque están tu y Skyla aquí?

Shooting: Bueno… Resulta ser que ambos príncipes necesitaban tiempo asolas… Sabe bien a lo que me refiero.

Twilight: Si… Bueno Skyla ven vamos a Cenar te parece?

Skyla: Podemos ir al restaurant Abundancia de cristal?

Shooting: Porque no… Vengan yo las invito.=Dijo amable=

Twilight: No es necesario yo…

Shooting: Insisto vengan, no todas las noches puedo cenar en compañía.

Dicho esto ambas asintieron… En Canterlot, a muchos ponis les parecía increíble ver a la princesa Luna caminar por las calles de Canterlot, se diría que vendría acompañada por guardias, pero Elemental al ser uno, no fue muy necesario, aunque los guardias pegasos que custodiaban los cielos miraban desde el cielo a estos dos, pero había puntos donde se perdían de vista por los establecimientos de grandes techos, o cuando entraban a un establecimiento. Para ser un simple paseo, resulto que Luna disfrutaba mas esto, tanto por los saludos amables de los potrillo y de los adultos, para ellos era muy raro ver a la princesa, pero a la vez muy gratificante por ver a esta princesa la cual salía muy pocas veces.

Elemental: Ya debería anochecer no?

Luna: Si…=En eso agarro la indirecta= ¿¡Que hora es!?

Elemental: Las 7:48.

Luna estuvo a punto de replicarle a Elemental, pero ella solo había perdido la noción del tiempo por el buen tiempo que paso. Luna solo hizo brillar su cuerno mientras los ponis que estaban en las calles miraban a la princesa con suma atención, ella abrió sus alas al tiempo que se elevaba lentamenta hacia arriba al cielo, conforme subia, el sol bajaba y un astro blanco comenzó a elevarse, el cambio de colores en el cielo era notable, tonos como Rojo, rosa, amarillo y purpura se miraban, para cuando el sol callo y la luna se alzo, el cielo fue iluminada por cientos de estrellas, pero junto a ellas una constelación que Luna reconoció muy bien, ella aterrizo en el suelo, viendo como todos los ponis "Aplaudían" ante lo que habían visto, Luna tras ver esto no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco, pero miro al pegaso blanco que estaba frente a ella y solo cruzo una cosa por su cabeza.

Luna: ¿Cómo sabias que la constelación regresaría?

Elemental: No se de que me habla princesa=Sonrio=

¿?: ¿Ah?, entonces dejemos que la suerte te ayude hermano.=Dijo riendo=

Elemental: Sabes que tuve que decirlo=Pensó=

Luna: Quizás tengas razón.=Sonrió= Muchas gracias por insistir.

Elemental: No princesa… Gracias a usted por acompañarme.

El transcurso de los días permitió ver que Elemental y Luna comenzaban a ser un poco mas unidos, a Celestia quien miraba esto en escasas ocasiones, comenzó a ponerse un tanto nerviosa, por el hecho de que no quería que su hermana fuera lastimada por sentimientos, por lo cual trato de hablar con Elemental un dia en su turno de la guardia…

Celestia caminaba por los pasillos para encontrarse con Elemental, pero solo se topo con un unicornio de pelaje Negro y crines blancos.

Celestia: Ah?=Dijo extrañada= Puedo ayudarlo?=Se acercó al poni=

Ante esto el poni se acercó a Celestia, no de forma amenazante pero, si un poco curioso.

Celestia: Como te llamas?

¿?: Shooting Star… Porque busca a Elemental?

Ante esto Celestia solo se extraño mas… como sabia que ella se dirigía con Elemental?

Celestia: Como sabes que voy a buscarlo?

Shooting: Princesa… Lo que Elemental busca… No es herir a su hermana, Le pido de favor que se abstenga de tener una plática con el hasta ya entrado el siguiente mes.=Dijo tratando de sonar comprensivo=

Celestia: Que buscas tú con detenerme?=Dijo curiosa=

Shooting: Que no entre en cosas que están fuera de lugar… Su hermana mañana hablara con usted… Saciara su curiosidad hacia Elemental… Hecho eso, hasta ya entrado el mes siguiente podrá hablar con el.

Celestia: No, quiero que contestes tú por qué no debo de hablar con el.

Shooting: El libre albedrio puede ser roto princesa…=Dijo un tanto triste= Pero solo cuando es necesario…

Celestia: ¿Me estas amenazando?

Shooting: No podemos hacer eso…

Ante esto un brillo rojizo rodeo a Celestia por el cuello al tiempo que se dirigió a sus ojos, ella abrió y cerro sus ojos, de manera extrañada Celestia miro el lugar en el cual se encontraba y dijo.

Celestia: Quien eres tu?=Dijo mirando al unicornio=

Shooting: Vengo a decirle que Elemental la ocupa para valla a ver el rendimiento de los nuevos cadetes.

Celestia algo extrañada no recordaba que era lo que hacia con anterioridad, por lo cual.

Celestia: Si… Iré enseguida.

Shooting: Bien… Con su permiso.

Luego de eso el cuerno de Shooting brillo en un aura dorada al tiempo que desaparecio del lugar.

Celestia: Ver a los cadetes?=Dijo extrañada= Bueno… Creo que será todo antes de ir a descansar=Dijo algo cansada=

Shooting apareció en el imperio de cristal, el cual, en sus alrededores se miraba como muchos ponis de cristal acomodaban adornos por todo el lugar, al igual que pequeños puestos de cristalería, Shooting miro el lugar con curiosidad al tiempo que se topo con un unicornio en especial.

Shooting: Buenas tardes Señor Shining Armor.

Shining: Te había dicho que solo puedes decirme Armor o Shining según quieras… Veo que te atrae el festival del corazón de cristal.

Shooting: E visto que lo celebran pero nunca he estado presente.=Dijo mientras caminaba por la calle seguido por Shining=

Shining: Bueno… Mañana será el Festival… Para mi mala suerte tendré que regresar hoy a Canterlot, tengo que estar presente para el nombramiento de los nuevos guardias de Canterlot.

Shooting: Pues suerte… Ah=Suspiro= Tengo que preparar la clase de mañana… Si me disculpa…

Shining: Eso le iba a decir… Ya que mañana sera un dia festivo…=Sonrio= Que le parece si se toma el dia? Después de todo tanto Skyla y usted lo necesitan, an estado todo este mes y medio en eso.

Shooting: Pues gracias… Pero igual tengo que preparar la clase, ya sea para pasado.

Shining: Creo que no puedo convencerlo de disfrutar un dia verdad?=Dijo divertido=

Shooting: Bueno, lo medio logro.=Sonrio= Nos veremos luego.

Despues de esto Shooting solo de dirigio a su cuarto, donde al entrar a el, miro a una Alicornio rosa mirando aquel libro que Shooting tenia guardado cosa que lo enojo un poco, pero se calmo al mirar que se trataba de la pequeña Skyla, quien curiosa con el libro cargo con su magia miro a Shooting caminar hacia ella.

Skyla: T-te vez enojado…=Miro el libro= P-perdón.=Cerro el libro y se lo entrego= Solo quería a ver si querías ir de nuevo a caminar. No hay mucho que hacer aquí.

Shooting tomo con su magia el libro y lo llevo hasta su respectivo lugar, al principio Skyla estaba un tanto nerviosa por la reacción que tendría su profesor, pero aprecia tomárselo bien.

Shooting: Evita tomar cosas sin permiso… Nunca sabes como pueden actuar otros ponis… Entendido?=La miro a los ojos=

Skyla:-S-si.=Agacho la cabeza=

Shooting: Bien…=Sonrio amigable= Ven vamos a caminar.

¿?: Que tierno una niña y un dios caminando juntos jajajaja

Shooting: Estas sobre volando el imperio verdad?=Pensó y se comunicó para que Skyla no dijera nada=

¿?: Si solo venía a estirar las alas.

Shooting: Celestia casi intervenía…

¿?: Encerio? Pue gracias, supongo que tuviste algo que ver.

Shooting: Si por ahora sigue… No quiero seguir quitándole a muchos su libre albedrío ya sea por escasos segundos… Si me disculpas llevare a Skyla a comprar un helado.

¿?: Para eso están sus padres que no?

Shooting: Estan en otros asuntos… Son esas las pocas veces en las que no quisiera ser dios… Con solo decirte que ahí al menos 12 potros tocándose=Dijo un tanto disgustado= y ni hablar de los casados.

¿?: Agradezco no tener el mismo poder que tu hermano jajajaja.

Shooting: Y dejaras de tenerlo cuando estés con Luna.

Los días habían pasado… Luna y Elemental comenzaron a ser un poco mas unidos y esto lo tomaba muy en cuenta la princesa Luna, quien se decidió a hablar con Elemental seriamente… Era una noche muy estrellada, esa noche no había Luna, solo un mar de estrellas que aunque pareciera iluso ellas iluminaban bastante bien toda Equestria, Luna se encontraba en el comedor junto a Elemental quien cenaba junto a ella, su conversación había terminado para que pudieran comer tranquilos pero el silencio fue interrumpido para que Luna hablara.

Luna: Elemental…=Obtuvo la atención del Semental=

Elemental: Si Luna?

Luna tenia hecho un nudo en su garganta evitando decir lo que ella quería decir… El solo verlo a el, se perdia su fuerza al hablar, por alguna razón cuando ella lo hacia le hablaba con sierta ternura, cusa que a ella le parecía extraño pero ella sabía por qué ocurría.

Luna: B-bueno... La cuestión es que tu y yo hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos y…=Comenzo a sonrojarse=

Para este punto Elemental estaba mas que feliz pero había un solo problema en todo su mundo rosa.

Luna: Estos últimos días...=Sonrio= La he pasado de lo mejor que otros días, ya no tengo aquellas noches aburridas como antes… no tengo miedo a salir en publico como antes… y sobre todo… Me hiciste darme cuenta de una cosa.=Lo miro de forma tierna=

Luna comenzó a hacercarse a Elemental al tiempo que el hacia lo mismo, pero en su nido de amor se detuvo en seco, Luna no podía moverse, se quedaba ahí, como si estuviera conjelada, hecho esto Elemental se extraño, pero a la vez se enojo.

Elemental: ¡INFINITY!=Dijo enojado=

Dicho esto aquel unicornio apareció junto a el.

Elemental: Porque paraste el tiempo en este universo.=Lo miro con el seño funcido=

Shooting: Podrias poner un poco mas de atención a lo que pasa?

Elemental: Mas atención ¡? Ella estaba a punto de besarme y tu arruinas un momento único en toda mi existencia.

Shooting: Creo que no sabes bien… O no me entendiste… Pero ella se te declaro.

Elemental: ¡SI! ESO FUE LO QUE ELLA HIZO=Dijo enojado= ¡Ahora lárgate!

Shooting: Y que planeabas decirle después del beso?...=Dijo con una ceja levantada= Te quiero pero como amiga?... En cuanto la beses no habrá marcha atrás porque tu también te le estaras declarando y que fue lo que acordaron padre y tu?...

Hubo un momento de silencio al tiempo que Elemental hizo razonamiento… Shooting tenia razón, el besar a Luna seria prácticamente declarársele, si el beso se hubiera efectuado, el le habría dicho que también la ama y por consiguiente Padre intervendría.

Elemental: ¡Maldita sea Padre!

Fin del cap.


	4. La amistad del mayor

Shooting:=Suspiro= Tendre que quitarle parte de sus recuerdos…

Elemental: No, solo…=Trato de pensar=

Horas des pues…

Luna se encontraba en su cama, recostada mientras su cabeza era levantada un poco gracias a una almohada, ella comenzó a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que era de noche, que estaba sola en su cuarto, ella se levanto un momento quedando sentada en su propia cama miernado la ventana la cual estaba abierta, parecía que el viento entraba constantemente pues el viento soplaba demasiado fuerte, causando algo de frio en la alicornio.

Luna: Solo un sueño…=Suspiro= O premonición?=Dijo algo sonrojada=Que cosas.

Lejos se encontraban el pegaso y el unicornio hablando, mas precisamente en las calles de Canterlot, las cuales estaban solas, las luces de los faroles iluminaban las calles, dejando ver apenas uno que otro poni, pero solo para entrar a sus respectivas casas, para Elemental era algo cruel lo que había pasado, no podía declararse ante Luna y mucho menos podía verla de momento.

Elemental: Ella volverá a decirme lo mismo hermano?=Dijo mientras caminaba=

Shooting: Lo hará… Puedo ver el futuro de todos aquí y de los por venir… Sera mejor que te alejes de ella de momento… Mírala, pero evitar estar mucho tiempo con ella pera evitar que ella diga de nuevo lo que siente por ti… Además sabes que no debemos jugar con el tiempo.

Elemental: Porque todo es tan injusto.

Shooting: Nada es injusto uno mismo pone esas barreras… Tengo que regresar al imperio ahora has lo que te digo y no te metas en problemas. Y usa tu divinidad estoy hartándome de ayudarte.

Elemental: Nadie pidió tu ayuda.=Sonrio= Sabes, no tendre los mismos poderes que tu pero… Se que haces esto para tratar de que padre no este sobre mi como lo estuvo contigo.

Shooting: Me retiro…=Desapareció=

Elemental: No lo escondas, no tiene nada de malo… pero se podría saber con quién querías estar?

Elemental no recibió respuesta, pero supo que su hermano lo ayudaba para que pudiera estar el feliz, pues el no pudo hacerlo por su padre… El pasar de los días dejo en claro que Elemental no podía estar con Luna mucho tiempo, para evitar que ella se le declarara, y ella en muchos casos lo hizo.

Luna: Elemental… Podemos hablar un momento?

Elemental: P-princesa Me encantaría en verdad.=Dijo nervioso= Pero necesito terminar las evaluaciones de los cadetes para mañana y estoy muy atareado… Perdón.

Luna: Entiendo… Cuando acabes puedes venir a verme por favor?

Elemental: Claro.

Dias después… En otro intento de ella Elemental se encontraba por los pasillos cuidando de no toparse con Luna, por alguna razón el no uso su sentido de percepción de los mortales causando que Elemental terminara encontrándose con Luna.

Elemental: ¡AH!=Se asusto= Princesa=Dijo nervioso= Q-que la trae por aquí.

Luna: Que ocurre?=Dijo extrañada= Dijiste que estarías en el observatorio ayer en la noche.

Elemental: Luna…=Trato de encontrar ahora una excusa= Iba en camino pero… Uno de los guardias me pidió ayuda para mover varias cosas para el nuevo armamento y terminamos ya tarde… y la verdad con todo el cansancio del dia y luego la noche termine agotado…

Luna: Entiendo… Y disculpa… Crees tener hoy tiempo?=Dijo casi triste=

¿?: ¡Teniente!=Un unicornio negro con armadura dorada apareció= Perdon por interrumpir, pero se le ocupa para que venga a revisar y supervisar el entrenamiento con los nuevos cañones que acabaron de traer, unos de los cadetes casi hace explotar todo el arsenal.

Elemental: Ire en seguida.

Unicornio: No señor el Capitan Armor necesita su ayuda ahora, como son muchos cadetes ocupamos a todos los de alto rango para que los supervisen venga.

Dicho esto el unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno para desaparecer a Elemental y a el mismo, apareciendo en las barracas donde había ponis entrenando, corriendo y haciendo lagartijas.

Shooting: No me veo mal con armadura…=Comenzó a quitársela=Esto no puede seguir asi.

Elemental: Tranquilo no volverá a verme créeme.

Tres días después…

Luna: ¡Elemental! Son demasiadas coincidencias, o me estas evitando o no quieres estar mas conmigo?=Dijo un tanto irritada, tenia su melena algo alborotada y parecía tener unas ojeras=

Elemental: Luna…

Luna: Nada de Luna… Quiero que contestes o me evitas o son las coincidencias que están en contra mia o un dios quiere evitar que los dos hablemos? Y no quiero que me mientas.=Dijo un tanto enojada=

Elmental: Em… Si te dijera que es una mescla de las dos últimas?=Dijo algo tímido=

Luna: Que pasa Elemental? No quieres estar con migo eso dices?=Dijo algo triste=

¿?: Y te volvió a encerrar hermanito… Si dices que No prácticamente te estarías declarando… si dices que Si la estarás alejando… mira hice verso sin esfuerzo.

Elemental: Luna…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo la tierra comenzó a temblar al tiempo que unas criaturas oscuras con forma de ponis comenzaron a salir de las paredes, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, sus respiraciones se podían notar puesto que la temperatura bajo drásticamente en todo el mundo, Luna miraba con sorpresa a estas criaturas, las cuales se materializaban de la pared, al tiempo que comenzaban a tomar cuerpo saliendo de ella.

¿?: Bueno hermanito el tiempo se te acabo…

En el imperio había un gran escudo de color azul cielo el cual cubría toda la ciudad, extrañando a todos los ponis de cristal y a los normales, quienes estaban de visita en el imperio, lo curioso era que ninguno de los príncipes había hecho este escudo preocupando mas a los ponis.

Skyla: Porque ese escudo esta ahí?=Miro a Shooting=

Shooting: Algo esta pasando ese es el problema.

Cadence: La cuestión es… Quien lo formo?

Shining: Y para que?

Estos cuatro se encontraban en una sala, pero fue ahí donde un guardia de Cristal entro a la sala, parecía cansado, al llegar frente a los príncipes dijo.

Guardia: Alteza, unos ponis oscuros atacan la ciudad…

Shooting: Ojos amarillos de casualidad?

Guardia: Si…=Miro extrañado= Como lo sabe?

Shooting: Solo digamos que los había visto antes.

Cadence: Saben quien fue el que hizo el escudo?

Guardia: No princesa… De todos los unicornios ninguno esta haciendo brillar su cuerno.

Shining: Sera el corazón de Cristal?

Cadence: Es una posibilitad.

Shooting: Si me permiten tengo que ver de cerca a estos seres.

Shining:Y para que?

Shooting: Como maestro también investigo, además quiero saber algo de estas criaturas.

En Canterlot nada mejoraba, as calles estaban infestadas de estos ponis oscuros, los guardias peleaban en las calles y dentro del castillo para evitar que estos seres siguieran atacando a los civiles y para evitar que llegaran hacia las princesas. En los pasillos Luna y Elemental estaban rodeados por 15 de estos ponis los cuales parecían tener colmillos, mientras una mirada y sonrisa sádicas se miraban en ellos, uno incluso parecía tener la lengua de fuera, Elemental estaba apunto de hacer algo pero… recordó que estaba al lado de una mortal… Hacer algo relacionado a la divinidad seria preacticamente in moral, puesto que una de las reglas es "Nunca mostrarse ante un mortal" cosa que molesto en cierta forma a Elemental.

Elemental: Odio tus reglas padre.=Dijo entre dientes y susurro para evitar que Luna lo oyera.= Princesa salga de aquí.=tomo su espada la cual estaba a un costado suyo=

Con ayuda de sus alas para poderse mover rápido Elemental comenzó a hacer cortes sobre estos ponis oscuros, partiéndolos como si fuera solo un trozo de carne en una carnicería, Luna miraba con algo de miedo como Elemental peleaba, era algo cruel ya sea por protejerla a ella, ella notaba algo particular en el pegaso, este parecía disfrutar la pelea mientras mataba sus contrincantes, apenas termino el pegaso de eliminar a los 15 ponis se acerco a Luna, quien apenas dio un paso atrás cosa que hizo que el pegaso se extrañara.

Elemental: Me toma por monstruo? Son esas cosas.

Pero esto tomo aun mas por sorpresa a Luna, ella pensaba justamente eso, al poco tiempo otra criatura apareció pero atrás de Elemental el apenas movio su espada y la criatura perdió la cabeza.

Elemental: Vámonos de aquí Luna.=Estiro su casco=

Luna: No. Tenemos que revisar si el resto del castillo esta bien… Mas que nada mi hermana.

En el imperio Shooting se encontraba en el limite del escudo mirando como los ponis oscuros golpeaban el escudo.

Shooting: Herald?=Dijo un tanto extrañado pero sorprendido=

Dicho esto 10 de estos ponis se volvieron uno, fusionándose en una masa de plasma oscura formando un cuerpo humanoide de ojos purpura, pelo cris y piel clara.

¿?: Esa voz… Infinity?=Dijo mirando al unicornio?= Ajaaaa Porque no me dijiste que eras tu=Chasqueo los dedos=

Hecho esto las criaturas oscuras del Imperio desaparecieron.

Herald: Pero cuéntame, que paso con tigo cien mil años por lo menos y solo mensajes por cartas, porque no te actualizas? Hoy en dia hay tecnología.

El unicornio se puso en dos patas al tiempo que una luz lo envolvió, paso el tiempo y Herald miro aun humano de traje negro pelo blanco, ojos dorados.

Infinity: Las cartas siempre han tenido su encanto no crees?

Herald: Tienes toda la razón… Pero dime que haces en este mundo olvidado de la mano de un dios?

Infinity: Mas bien dime que haces tu aquí?

Herald: Mi padre me dijo que este mundo estaba desolado, que se le había dado mucho tiempo para que llegaran a una era espacial para que buscaran otro mundo y como sabes tenemos que reciclar.

Infinity: Curioso tomando en cuenta que tu padre es líder del infierno… Pero hasta donde se a este mundo.=Aparecio un papel= Le quedan mil setecientos años para progresar.

Herald: A lo mejor le toca jubilarse a mi padre… Ah.. me hizo venir en balde…=Chasqueo de nuevo los dedos= bueno de ser ese el caso retiro mis monstruos… Creeras que tu padre hablo con mi padre antes de esto?

Infinity: Si…

Herald: Cuando los sustituiremos?

Infinity No ahí fecha fija, creo que hasta que dejen su orgullo de lado.

Herald: Ah… Hace tanto que no platicábamos, Oye mi padre quiere que haga un universo… Creo que quiere que me vuelva independiente… Si te interesa participar en la creación eres bien venido.

Infinity: Lo siento pero te llevo la ventaja… acabo de crear tres. Si quieres te ayudo.

Herald: Bien te parece en una semana galáctica?

Infinity: Claro

Herald: Bien adiós y perdón por lo ocurrido.

Infinity: Descuida Herald.

En Canterlot…

Todos estaban extrañados por lo ocurrido, tanto Luna como Elemental.

Elemental: Em… Hermano que paso?

¿?: Herald.

Elemental: Quien es Herald?

¿?: Cierto no lo conoces… por mirar tanto a esa Lunita no pones atención a lo que realmente deberías poner atención… Herald es un amigo mio, hijo del dios del infierno… dijo que había venido aquí para destruir este mundo pero que ocurrio un herror… Pero que nuestro padre tuvo algo que ver.

Elemental: Y ahora que?

¿?: Tecnicamente no tuve nada que ver.

¿? ¡QUIERO A LOS DOS AQUÍ AHORA=Dijo una voz firme pero enojada=

Fin del cap.


	5. Divina Eternidad

Elemental estaba al lado de Luna, quien miraba con algo de sorpresa tras lo que había acabado de pasar, No tardaron en llegar guardias al lugar donde se encontraban estos dos, Luna por su parte estaba aliviada tras lo ocurrido, pero no podía creer lo que había pasado, tan solo en escasos minutos hubo un ataque y parecía que todo había terminado como si hubiera sido una especie de broma de alguien.

Guardia: Se encuentra bien princesa?=Dijo un guardia acercándose con otros 4 guardias a su lado=

Luna: Si…

Guardia: Que fue lo que ocurrio? Unas cosas parecidas a los ponis comenzaron a atacar.

Elemental: Lo bueno fue que esas cosa se…

No acabo la frase cuando el cuerpo de Elemental cayo al suelo, con los ojos en blanco, Luna fue la primera en actuar puesto que al ver esto supuso que estaba lastimado, fue hasta con el Pegaso y comenzó a revisarlo pero no tenía nada, su mirada estaba perdida además que no respondía por mas que Luna hablaba.

Luna: Elemental reacciona.=Dijo casi a suplica=

Ella acerco su cabeza al pecho de Elemental pero se escuchaba tanto su respiración como los latidos de su corazón, cosa que la extrañaba aun mas.

MUY LEJOS…

Era una sala por asi decirlo, un lugar donde la infinidad reina, donde las estrellas, nebulosas, cometas, estrellas fugases, agujeros negros y un sinfín de planetas estaban presentes, solo tres esencias humanoides estaban frente una de la otra, la primera era Infinity, la segunda Cosmos y el ultimo era mas grande que estos dos, tenia el pelo de color rojo, ojos de color dorado y piel morena. Vestia una túnica alargada con bordes dorados y una espada a un lado suyo, la cual parecía estar hecha de oro, tenia el seño fruncido y unos ojos que resaltaban enojo total.

Infinity: En mi defensa yo no intervine en nada, solo aclare unas cosas con Herald. Padre.

Cosmos: En eso tiene razón.

Padre: Porque les cuesta tanto entender que no quiero que estén con mortales?

Cosmos: Y porque te cuesta tanto comprender lo que nosotros queremos somos tu hijos por el amor a la infinidad.=Dijo casi harto=

Padre: De que servirá estar con una mortal sino podrá tener el mismo tiempo de vida que tu. Solo terminaras sufriendo por su perdida.

Cosmos: Pues eso que no te importe, pase mucho tiempo mirándola de lejos… y ahora que he estado con ella… La verdad no quiero separarme, asi como tu quieres a madre yo quiero a Luna.

Desde la misma nada una espada de color rojizo apareció en la mano de Cosmos, quien la tomo con sus dos manos.

Cosmos: Y si hace falta pelear por lo que quiero contra ti… Que asi sea padre.

Padre solo suspiro mientras desenvainaba su espada, por parte de Infinity solo tomo asiento sobre un cometa el cual comenzó a bolar alrededor de Cosmos y Padre, Cosmos fue el primero en dar un ataque rápido pero bajo queriendo golperar las rodillas, pero choco con la espada de oro la cual rechazo el golpe mandando hacia atrás a Cosmos, de manera confiada Padre llevo su mano libre a su espalda mientras que con la segunda sostenía su espada. Cosmos sujeto con fuerza su espada al tiempo que trato de dar otro golpe pero esta vez mas arriba, pero ocurrio lo mismo, Padre bloqueo de nuevo su ataque mientras ambas espadas permanecían cruzadas.

Padre: Se lo que haces… Lo que harás… Y lo que pasara, realmente crees poder ganar?

Cosmos: Estas viejo padre.

Dicho esto Cosmos golpeo con su rodilla el estomago de Padre, logando que el cayera al suelo, Cosmos no desaprovecho y encesto un golpe para cortar la espalda de Padre, pero ante esto, Padre dio rápido una vuelta para que su espada golpeara la de Cosmos mandándola a volar hasta caer en una Luna atravesándola, rápidamente Cosmos sujeto la mano donde padre tenia su espada, forcejearon uno contra otro tratando de quedarse con la espada, pero ante esto Padre golpeo la cara de Cosmos con el puño serrado, provocando que el se cubriera con sus manos brevemente, cuando se recupero Cosmos se abalanzo contra padre, quien lo esperaba con su espada de frente.

Apenas Cosmos se acerco Padre dio un pequeño corte en las rodillas de Cosmos provocando que el callera de rodillas frente a el, Padre se acerco lentamente, puso su espada en la mejilla de Cosmos y dijo.

Padre: Tanto amor por una Mortal, Cosmos?=Dijo extrañado=

No contesto cosa que molesto a Padre, de un movimiento rápido Padre corto la mejilla de Cosmos con la punta de su espada dejando una herida la cual comenzó a sangrar.

Padre: Impulsarte de ese modo te vuelve como ellos.

Cosmos: Pues prefiero ser como ellos... Al menos tendría libre albedrío.

Padre: Lo tienes, pero una cosa primordial es no tener relación con una mortal.

Cosmos: Entonces conviérteme en un mortal para poder al menos estar con ella.

Padre: Eso si que no Cosmos.

Para entonces Infinity había bajado del cometa, caminando hacia esos dos quienes ahora discutían.

Infinity: Padre, como dijiste una vez… Para poder comprendernos es necesario comprender a los Mortales… Lo que quiero decir es que si Cosmos quiere estar con Luna, déjalo de igual manera no dejara de insistirte.

Padre: Tu paraste de insistir.

Infinity: Lo hice porque tu te la pasabas sobre mi todo el tiempo, y tuve que alejarme de quien amaba solo para cumplirte tu maldito gusto.

Padre: No me hables de esa manera=Dijo un tanto enojado=

Infinity: Entonces deja que Cosmos ande con quien quiera.

Padre: Pues no lo hare me reuso que el ande con una mortal.

Infinity: Pues veamos que opina madre sobre esto.

Ante esto a padre le recorrio un escalosfrio mientras miraba a una enana blanca la cual comenzó a tener un tono dorado.

Padre: Le hablaste a tu madre?

Infinity: Nunca fue difícil nublar tu juicio padre. Madre me lo enseño muy bien.

Una figura de mujer se miro, de pelo largo de color blanco, ojos azules que parecían tener estrellas dentro, de piel blanca, con una figura que le hacia nombre a la palabra Diosa, llevaba una túnica de color rojizo y una tiara que adornaba su cabeza, la mujer miro a Padre con cierta desaprobación, cosa que lo extraño.

Padre: ¡Tu también estas de su lado!=Dijo exaltado=

Madre: No me hables en ese tono, pensé que habías entendido por lo que habíamos hablado.

Padre: Ni tu ni los chicos me harán cambiar de opinión. No andarán con ningún mortal y es mi última palabra.=Dijo cruzado de brazos=

Madre: Lo dices porque tu una vez fuiste uno.

Padre: ¡Eso no es cierto!=Dijo enojado=

Madre: No harán lo que tu digas…=Sonrio= Sabes… yo al igual que Cosmos te miraba desde el cielo… Te mirabas bien vistiendo aquellos trajes de sacerdote de tu época Azteca.

Ante esto Padre solo se sonrojo al tiempo que sintió como los brazos de aquella mujer lo abrazaban.

Madre: No entiendo porque no dejas a nuestros hijos buscar a quien quieran… Después de todo… Al igual que cosmos yo asi te encontré… Pero al igual que muchos demostraste que valías lo mismo que un dios… Por eso quise que estuvieras con migo.

Paso el tiempo y por mas que Padre miraba a Madre, más comenzaba a acceder y lo hizo, no de sus palabras pues su orgullo era demasiado como pare decir que él estaba de acuerdo, lo hizo Madre, Padre se había ido y madre ayudo a Cosmos a ponerse de pie, curando asi sus heridas.

Cosmos: Muchas gracias madre.

Madre: Adelante…=Sonrio= Puedes irte con ella cariño.

Dicho esto Cosmos solo asintió al tiempo que desaparecio, dejando a Infinity y a Madre solos, Infinity por no dirigía la mirada hacia Madre quien sabia el porque de esto, ella se aserco a Infinity al tiempo que con una mano sulla levanto la mirada de su hijo.

Madre: Perdón Infinity…=Dijo algo triste= Debí ayudarte en ese entonces.

Infinity: De que sirve ahora… Pero igual gracias por al menos ayudar a mi hermano.

Madre: Bueno… Sabes no veo porque no revivirla o si? Death me debe un favor después de todo.=Dijo sonriéndole=

Infinity: El padre de Herald?... Sabes que es muy terco cuando se trata de reusar las almas.

Madre: Déjame eso a mí vale?

Infinity: Eso de igual manera no reparara todo lo que ocurrio en ese entonces.=Dijo dando media vuelta para irse.=

Antes de que diera un paso mas, Infinity sintió algo atrás de el.

Madre: No…=Dijo abrazándolo= Pero es un inicio… Hare que ella este contigo para siempre… Te parece bien?

Lejos de contestar Infinity desaparecio del lugar dejando extrañada a su madre, quien casi se caia puesto que estaba poniendo algo de peso sobre su hijo.

Madre: Eso es un Si? Verdad?

EN EQUESTRIA.

El cuerpo de Elemental se encontraba en un hospital, se mantenía estable por lo visto, había una enfermera de crin roja y pelaje blanco con una tiara de enfermera, revisando los signos de Elemental, al poco tiempo el ritmo cardiaco comenzó acelerarse, cosa que asusto a la enfermera, la cual fue a avisar al doctor, pero lo que ocurrio fue que los ojos de Elemental recuperaron su color, miro de un lado a otro extrañado del lugar de donde se encontraba, un poni unicornio entro pero al ver que Elemental estaba consiente se alivio.

Doctor: Que bueno tenerlo de vuelta señor Elemental.

Elemental: Un hospital?... Cuanto tiempo estuve con Pad… Digo dormido?

Doctor: Dos días en coma… La princesa Luna lo trajo aquí inmediatamente, ella a estado viniendo para ver si despertaba, pero parece que gracias a Celestia estas bien.

Justo ahí había entrado otro doctor quien era de hecho algo egocéntrico con ese tema.

Doctor 2: Gracias a Celestia eh?...=Dijo sarcástico= Pues tengo a un pasiente algo enfermo… Voy a suspenderle unos medicamentos aver si Celestia le ayuda.=Dijo retirándose.= Falta y se muera y digan Negligencia medica.

Despues de eso, Elemental solo miro al Doctor.

Elemental: Puedo irme?

Doctor: Aun no tengo que firmar los papeles para la Alta y sobre todo verificar que sus sentidos estén bien, La enfermera lo ayudara.

Paso alrededor de media hora, Luna se había enterado de que Elemental había recuperado la conciencia, tanto Celestia como Luna acudieron a el, solo lo encontraron recostado mientras el Doctor tenia una libreta mientras anotaba unos datos sobre el paciente, al voltear a ver a las dos princesas el Doctor dio una pequeña reverencia al tiempo que miro a las princesa.

Celestia: Nos podría dar un momento a solas Doctor Healt.

Doctor: Si princesa.

Dicho esto el doctor salio por la puerta cerrándola, cosa que puso algo nervioso a Elemental.

Elemental: P-princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna…

Luna parecía un tanto sonrojada, pero a la vez algo feliz, pero no paso a mas puesto que Celestia miraba esto, al poco tiempo Celestia se acerco a Elemental junto a su hermana, ambas princesa se colocaron en diferentes lados de la cama donde se encontraba Elemental.

Celestia: Elemental… Su…=Trago algo de saliva= Supimos lo que tuviste que hacer para estar con Luna.

Elemental: De que hablan?=Dijo untanto nervioso=

Luna: Cuando perdiste la "Razon" En el palacio y te trajimos aquí… Quize ver si había forma de despertarse del coma pero…

Elemental: Pero?

Celestia: Encontró que tu estabas frente a otros dos seres uno al cual llamabas padre y otro su hermano, Te observamos y bueno diste mas respuestas que preguntas sobre el porque pasabas demasiado tiempo con mi hermana… Señor Cosmos.

Elemental: Entonces lo saben=Miro a Celestia quien asintió y luego a Luna=

Luna: Desde cuando me mirabas?=Dijo algo tímida pero con interés=

Elemental no quería que ellas supieran algo que no deberían saber cosa que proboco que…

¿?: Un dia… UN MALDITO DIA, Que dejo que tengas tu "Libre Albedrio" y ya lo hechate aperder.=Dijo Padre Enojado=

Elemental: Bueno… Eras una adolecente en ese entonces… Mi padre me pidió que vigilara los mundos de este sector y bueno… tras pasar mi vista sobre este mundo te mire a ti… Desde ese dia inventaba cualquier escusa solo para poderte mirar… Despues de tu destierro pasaba cada dia revisando el planeta dia tras días esperando tu regreso, tras el transcurso de mil años no podía estar mas feliz al verte libre de ese ser que te tenia prisionera.

Luna: Y porque no viniste conmigo? Que te lo impedía?

Elemental: Mi padre…

Celestia: Si escuche algo parecido a eso…

Elemental: No mal interpretes Celestia… Mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la relación de un Mortal con un Dios.

Celestia: Nosotras somos diosas de hecho.

Elemental: No lo son y lo siento… pero… Todos los dioses saben identificar a una divinidad de una mortal… No te enojes conmigo Celestia pero yo no puse las reglas, si quieres ser un dios… Habla con otro no conmigo.

Luna: Entonces… Las estrellas… La constelación… Ese dia que me pediste que saliera contigo… Lo hiciste solo por mi?

Elemental: Si Luna… Yo por ti movería viento, tierra y marea solo por estar contigo… Pelee con mi padre solo por poder estar contigo… Haria cualquier cosa… Solo por estar contigo.

Luna: Entonces que paso? Me evitabas hace días, no querías platicar, no querías comer conmigo, tampoco salir.

Elemental: Mi padre y yo hicimos un acuerdo… Yo podría estar contigo si peleaba con aquellas cosas que vinieron atacar… Pero hubo una vez que tu te me declaraste y bueno…=Se sonrojo= Estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo si mi hermano no hubiera intervenido. Te hizo pensar que era mas que un sueño quitando tu… Albedrio por un breve tiempo y tu percepción del exterior. Pero era para que mi padre no te hiciera daño.

Celestia: Que le haría tu padre?

Elemental: Mandarla… El infierno… El tártaro… El Sin vida… Ahí un sinfín de nombres para describirlo… no quería que le pasara nada por eso también acepte su trato. Pero me volviste a acorralar con una respuesta donde era perderte o amarte y la respuesta era mas que obvia Luna…

Ante esto Luna casi lloraba de la sensaciones que sentía por Elemental o Cosmos.

Luna: Solo… Solo quiero pedirte algo.

Elemental: Cualquier cosa.

Luna: Muéstrame tu verdadera forma… Cosmos.

Dicho esto Elemental cerro los ojos y su pelaje, crin comenzó a cambiar… Termino convirtiéndose en un Alicornio de pelaje blanco, ojos Azules cristalinos donde dentro de el se miraban un sinfín de estrellas dentro de esos ojos, su crin era negro ondeante, al igual que su cola. Como Cutiemark tenia una galaxia la cual se movía constantemente, Su cuerpo se alargo siendo un poco mas alto que Celestia sorprendiendo tanto a Celestia y a Luna, quienes se sintieron menos al ver a Cosmos.

Cosmos: Perdon por no mostrarme realmente… Pero dependiendo del mondo en el cual estamos es la forma que adaptamos.

Cosmos se puso frente a Luna y dijo.

Cosmos: Luna… Quisieras estar conmigo? Donde la infinidad de la creación no tiene limites, Donde solo nuestra voluntad será obedecida sin que nadie diga lo contrario, donde tu podreas acompañarme solo si tu… Lo seseas.

Luna miro de forma tierna a Cosmos quien estaba feliz por ver a Luna por fin sin que nadie les impidiera nada, cosa que ponía aun mas feliz a Cosmos pero.

Luna: Me encantaría mucho Cosmos… Me halagas incluso… Pero…=Miro a su hermana= No quiero alejarme de nuevo de mi hermana. Fueron mil años que perdimos las dos… Y no quiero perderla.

Cosmos:=Sonrio= Siendo ese el caso… Me quedare si asi puedo estar contigo.

Celestia: Pero que para? No tiene que habar alguien cuidando?

¿?: De que se preocupa Princesa Celestia yo siempre cuido las cosas que mi hermano no cuida.

Celestia y Luna volteaban de un lado a otro pero no miraban a nadie.

Luna: Quien es?

Cosmos: Infinity ven… Presentate.

¿?: Lo siento hermano pero tengo que retirarme… Ya que tu estas aquí yo tengo cosas que hacer también yo si trabajo.=Dijo en burla=

Cosmos: No soy un holgazán.

Dicho esto frente a los tres alicornio, apareció un unicornio de pelaje negro.

Shooting: A diferencia de ti tengo cosas que hacer…

Celestia: Es tu hermano? Esperaba que fueras mas… Alto…

Cosmos: no cabe en este mundo de hecho.

Luna: ¡Que!

Shooting: Como lo oye, además no me gusta tener forma exagerada. Estoy agusto como alguien normal… y normal entre comillas jajajaja.

Cosmos: Muchas gracias hermano… Por todo.

Shooting: Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el peque de la familia, eres mi hermano después de todo…

Dicho esto Shooting se aserco a Luna y le susurro al oído.

Shooting: Avisame si este imbesil hace algo indebido, tiene la costumbre de arruinar todo.

Cosmos: No es cierto.

Shooting: Destruir dos planetas avitados no es arruinar todo?

Cosmos: Te dije que fue un accidente, cualquiera se equivoca sabes que padre tenia muchos universos en ese entonces hasta que decidió destruirlos porque había muchos agujeros negros.

Shooting: Aja… Bueno los dejare solos tortolitos.

Luna: Oye… La gran gala del golope se acerca… Si quieres venir.

Shooting: No tendría con quien ir.

Luna: Bueno=Dijo de forma maliciosa= Mi hermana está disponible.

Ante esto Celestia se sonrojo y miro al unicornio negro el cual solo volteo a ver a la alicornio blanca la cual se puso aun mas roja al toparse con los ojos dorados del unicornio.

Shooting: Quizas… Cuando acabe con el papeleo… Ah=Suspiro= Sabes después de todo Celestia no somos tan diferentes… Somos hermanos mayores, cuidándolos como si fueran nuestros propios hijos=Sonrio= Pero aquí entre nosotros, también pensaba en enviar a mi hermanito a un destierro por ver tanto a tu hermana, lo distraía de sus obligaciones.

Celestia: Yo no la desterré… No quería hacerlo.

Shooting: Si eso "Ocurre" Cuando usa magia barata.

Cosmos: Aque te refieres con "Ocurre"?

Shooting: Realmente crees que Luna fue desterrada mil años nomas porque si? Era la única forma de hacer que hicieras lo que te pedí.

Cosmos, Celestia y Luna: ¿¡TU MODIFICASTE EL EFECTO DE LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA!?

Shooting: Ocupaba que le hecharas un buen ojo a mis universos para salir, adiferencia de ti yo no descansaba todos los días y tenía Eones que no descansaba…=Dijo al tiempo que apareció una maleta al lado de el= Si me disculpan… Hay una hamaca en las islas Celestiales de Secharin esperándome. Con su permiso Princesas.

Dicho esto Shooting desaparecio dejando a los 3 alicornios, pero tanto Celestia como Luna miraron con malos ojos a Cosmos quienes parecían enojadas por lo que el unicornio dijo.

Cosmos: Em… Vamos por algo para comer?

En el imperio de Cristal.

Vemos a Skyla jugar con Shooting quien al lado de el tenia una maleta.

Skyla: Vamos no puedes quedarte?

Shooting: No Skyla… Lo siento pero tengo que irme.

Skyla: Y que dijeron mamá y papá?

Shooting: Ya hable con ellos y tu maestro… O mas bien tu maestra será tu tia Twilight.

Skyla: Pero porque tienes que irte=Dijo parando de jugar para mirarlo= Quiero que te quedes, eres un buen maestro… No te vallas=Dijo casi a suplica=

Shooting: Perdón Skyla… Pero enserio tengo que irme. Prometo que vendre a visitarte de vez en cuando te parece?

Skyla: Hazlo…

Shooting: Que?

Skyla: Dime cuando nos volveremos a ver…

Shooting: Eso no puedo hacerlo.

Skyla: No te creo tu has acertado a todo lo que te decía.

Shooting: Supongo que no puedo mentirte verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza, por lo cual el cuerno del unicornio transporto a Skyla y a el al balcón del palacio de cristal, pero cuando Skyla miro al unicornio se dio una gran sorpresa, sus ojos miraba a un Alicornio Macho de gran altura, de alas enormes que técnicamente seria para el imposible entrar al palacio de Cristal, Era un Alicornio Negro profundo, ojos dorados con un sinfín de estrellas dentro de ellos, su crin era blanca ondeante al igual que si cola, su cutiemark era del símbolo del infinito el cual se movía en círculos creando un segundo símbolo del infinito. Skyla miro hacia arriba a este enorme alicornio el cual de hecho era mas grande que la puerta del balcón, el Alicornio bajo su cuello para hasta toparse con Skyla quien se cayo al mirar al alicornio el cual tenia una sonrisa amigable, pero Skyla al ver esto tomo en sus cascos el rostro del alicornio y dijo.

Skyla: Eres enorme Shooting.=Se puso de pie=

Shooting: Dime Infinity… Skyla=Dijo mientras acariciaba su hocico con el de ella=

Skyla: Porque eres tan grandote?=Dijo usando sus alas para estar a la altura del gran alicornio quien levanto su cuello para mirar a la princesa=

Infinity: Te gustaría saberlo?

Skyla: Tomas mucha leche? O comes muchas frutas y verduras para estar asi de grandote?

Ante esto Infinity rio un momento haciendo que también Skyla riera, ella tras calmarse dijo.

Skyla: Esto eres? No eras ese unicornio?

Infinity: No Skyla este soy yo…

Skyla: Pues sabes… te vez mejor asi.=Sonrio= puedo decirle a mi papá que te haga una habitación mas grande, pero quédate.

Infinity: No puedo llevarte esta vez conmigo Skyla.

Skyla: Y… Y si le digo a mi mamá que me de permiso… Quiero ir contigo=Dijo triste=

Infinity: Adonde voy yo Skyla, tu no puedes ir=Dijo al tiempo que una aura negra rodeo a la pequeña alicornio y la acerco al gran alicornio, después de eso Infinity abrazo a la pequeña= Te prometo que vendré a visitarte… pero… Después de que me desocupe.

Skyla: Te tardaras mucho?

Infinity: Me temo que asi es…

Skyla: Yo…Yo…

No pudo si quiera terminar la frace cuando se puso a llorar mientras abraza el largo cuello del alicornio, Infinity trato de calmarla pero no pudo solo dejo que se desahogara, tras pasar alrededor de 10 minutos Skyla se calmo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, miro al Alicornio y dijo.

Skyla: Entonces…=Dijo triste= Que… Tengas un buen viaje Infinity…

Infinity: Toma…

Dicho esto apareció un collar de oro en el cuello de Skyla, ella miro y vio una pequeña inscripción.

Skyla: Divina Eternidad?... Dices que tu…

La Alicornio abrió los ojos con sorpresa al entender de que Infinity siempre ha sido un dios, ella por mas razón no quizo dejar ir al alicornio sus suplicas se escuchaban por el pasillo lo cual proboco que las puertas del balcón se abrieran dejando ver a ambos príncipes, quienes quedaron un poco atemorizados y sorprendidos al ver un alicornio tan grande. Pero al mirar a Skyla quien estaba abrazada del alicornio dijeron.

Cadence: ¡Skyla!

Shining: ¡Quien eres tu!

Skyla dirigio la mirada y dijo.

Skyla: Es Shooting Star… B-bueno Infinity.

Ambos príncipes miraron de pies a cabeza al alicornio el cual no parecía tener ningún mal, Infinity acaricio una vez mas a la pequeña alicornio con su hocico, al tiempo que ella también lo hacia, Skyla tomo en sus cascos el hocico de Infinity pues miraba que el comenzba a desaparecer frente a ella.

Skyla: ¡No! Infinity quédate por favor=Dijo en suplica=

Infinity: Te cuidare Skyla… Créeme que nadie te hará daño alguno…

Skyla: ¡Eso no me importa!... ¡Quedate!... Eres mi único amigo.

Infinity: Como te dije vendré de visita.

Skyla: Lo dices pero no me dices cuando=Dijo casi llorando=

Infinity: Puedo decirque en en una semana o un mes… incluso un año… pero no tengo fecha fija Skyla… Pero cuando venga a verte…=Sonrio= Estoy seguro que pasaremos un buen dia.

Skyla: ¡No! No te vallas…

Skyla solo miro como Infinity acercaba su hocico, y le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que Skyla comenzara a derramar lagrimas, el cuerpo del Gran alicornio desapareció en un sinfín de estrellas las cuales comenzaron a elevarse al cielo, dejando a la alicornio en el suelo al tiempo que sus padres fueron al lado de ella.

Skyla: ¡Mamá yo quería ir con el!

Cadence: Perdonalo Cariño, pero el tiene cosas que hacer… Y como escuchaste el vendrá a verte.

Skyla: Pero no dijo cuando…

Shining: Quizás quiere dejártelo como sorpresa cariño.

Skyla: No quiero una sorpresa… Quiero que el este aquí…

Los meses pasaban y Cosmos para no llamar mucho la atención redujo su tamaño al de Luna, estando ambos de la misma estatura, cosa que le agrado más a Luna, la noticia sobre el pretendiente de Luna se hizo saber por toda Equestria, se anunció su boda la próxima semana, pero tras pedir mucho a Cosmos…

Luna: Lo harás para nuestra boda verdad?

Cosmos: Por ti cualquier cosa.

Luna: Cualquier cosa?=Dijo en tono pícaro=

Dicho esto Luna se acerco a Cosmos, el se puso un tanto nervioso al ver la mirada de Luna, la cual era una mirada seductora.

Cosmos: No podríamos esperar para la luna de miel?

Luna: Porque no adelantarla?=Dijo mientras lo tumbaba en la cama=

Cosmos: L-Luna.

Luna: Tu princesa… Mi dios…=Sonrio maliciosamente=

¿?: Tranquilo hermano te doy media hora a solas con ella.

Cosmos: Aguanto más que eso.

Luna: Demuéstralo…=Dijo al tiempo que le planto un beso en los labios=

¿?:Si aguantas mas, hare todo para estar en tu boda.

Luna: Ya escuchaste a tu hermano.

Cosmos: No te molesta que hable mientras hacemos…

Luna: Ya se calló no estará aquí por ahora…

EL transcurso del tiempo dejo en claro que Infinity no pudo presentarse en la boda, al menos no físicamente, pero si desde lejos, mirando a la pareja en el altar, luna con un vestido azulado y velo azul la cual la cubria, de que todos miraran un gran sonrojo de ella, Cosmos con un traje negro de corbata roja.

Celestia: Tras mostrarse el amor de ambos…=Miro a Luna y sonrió= Y probar que a pesar de todo uno puede estar con quien ama… siempre y cuando este dispuesto hacer todo lo posible por estar con ella=Miro a Cosmos=

¿?: Y tras estar desobedeciendo, Traicionando, pidiendo que yo lo cubriera en todo para que mirara a Luna…

Cosmos: Calla hermano…

¿?: Es la pura y santa verdad…

Celestia: Me das los anillos por favor.

Dicho esto dos anillos de oro se colocaron en los cuernos de cada uno, en Luna y Cosmos.

Celestia: Ahora los declaro… Marido y yegua.

¿?:=Todos escucharon ahora= Puedes besar a su astro favorito.

Algunos rieron pero tanto a Luna como a Cosmos poco le importo, Cosmos uso su magia para quitarle el velo que tenia para poder besarla, pero cuando Cosmos le quito el valo, Luna se abalanzo sobre el besándolo, cosa que sorprendio a todos.

¿?:=Escucharon todos= Saben es curioso… Si bien entiendo la monarquia, Luna se convertiría en Reina y tu Celestia solo te quedarías como princesa que no? Por consiguiente serias la segunda.

Tanto las portadoras, como Luna y cosmos que estaban besándose abrieron los ojos al igual que el resto de los presentes.

¿?: Yo solo opino. Al menos que ella no quiera.

Celestia: Esto es un principado no reinado.

¿?: Pufff… Eres aburrida Celestia tienes que jugar en la platica, ya veo porque sigues soltera.

Discord: CONCUERDO.

AÑOS DESPUES…

Se puede mirar a una Skyla Crecida, adolecente llegando a los 17 años, de actitud suave pero firme, su cuerpo estaba ya bien delineado por lo que se miraba, ella estaba caminando por los pasillos del imperio de Cristal, hasta que escucho algo…

-Skyla…-

Ella no sabía de donde provenía esa voz, pero decidió solo ignorarla, si algo le ah enseñado el tiempo fue no hacer caso a cosas como esas.

-Skyla-

La voz volvió a insistir pero ella trato de buscar el origen de aquella voz pero no la encontró cosa que la incomodo puesto que no había nadie y sobre todo cuando llegaba a una esquina de los pasillos no había nadie, ella un poco preocupada fue a su habitación, abrió la puerta y miro que todo estaba en su lugar, su cama, sus mesa de "trabajo" que de hecho es de tareas, su armario y un poco de desorden en su cuarto.

¿?: Aun no te acostumbras a tener tu cuarto recogido verdad?

Skyla volvió a buscar el origen de la voz pero al mirar la puerta miro a su padre.

Skyla: Papá me asustaste.

Shining: No fue mi intención Skyla, solo vengo a decirte que la cena esta lista, ya sabes que a tu madre no le gusta comer si tu no estas. Ven vamos.

Skyla: Eh si… Solo dame unos minutos ahora voy.

Shining: Bien te esperare.

Al cerrar la puerta, Skyla sola ella trato de buscar el origen de la voz, siguiéndola, por mas que ella escuchaba por alguna razón esa voz la recordaba.

¿?: Skyla… Puedes venir un momento?... En aquel ultimo lugar.

Skyla no entendió bien eso ultimo pero se le vino una idea, asi que fue al balcón principal del palacio y abrió la puerta, pero sorpresa, no había nada, solo una ciudad la cual brillaba con tenue luz por los faroles encendidos, ella miro por el barandal y solo miro a ponis de cristal entrando a sus casas puesto que era noche.

Skyla: Donde estas… Infinity…

Triste, Skyla desidio irse del lugar, apenas abrió la puerta, un brillo dorado que se reflejó en la puerta llamo su atención, ella volteo y miro a cientos de estrellas frente a ella, formando a un Gran Alicornio el cual ella conocía muy bien, en su rostro comenzó a dibujarse una gran sonrisa, cuando el brillo seso, miro a aquel gran alicornio enorme de pelaje negro, crin y cola blanca ondeante, ojos dorados con una infinidad de estrellas en ellos y una cutiemark del infinito.

Skyla: I-In-Infinity?=Dijo crédula=

Infinity: Has crecido mucho Skyla.=Sonrió amigable=

Skyla: ¡Infinity gracias por venir!=Dijo al tiempo que corría hacia el abrazándolo pero tuvo que usar sus alas para estar a la altura del alicornio= Crei que no te volvería a ver…=Dijo llorando de felicidad=

Infinity: Te dije que te vería de nuevo.=Dijo mientras llevaba una pesuña a la cabeza de la alicornio= Dime como te ah ido?

Skyla: Bien… pero no fue lo mismo sin ti para aconsejarme…=Dijo triste= Te extrañe mucho… Extraño cuando íbamos a caminar con unos helados…

Infinity: Te parece si vamos?

Skyla: Bueno…=Miro el tamaño de Infinity= Tu tamaño es…

Infinity: Sierto… Pero no veo el porque no….

Dicho esto frente a Skyla apareció un helado de fresa, ella lo tomo con su magia y dijo.

Skyla: Gracias.

Infinity miro como ella comenzó a lamer el helado, pero al hacerlo miro que ella aun llevaba el collar que el le había dado.

Infinity: Veo que aun lo tienes puesto

Skyla: Nunca me lo quite después de que te fuiste=Dijo con melancolía=

Ante esto Infinity le dio un beso en la frente a la alicornio, la cual se puso roja pues ya entendia mejor los sentimientos y fue también ahí donde ella sabia que desde hacia mucho ella quería estar con el.

Infinity: Nunca me fui… Te miraba, cuidando de que no te pasara nada como te prometí.=Dijo recostándose=

Al recostarse Skyla aterrizo en el suelo pero ella apenas parada, ni siquiera estaba a la altura del Alicornio por lo cual Infinity bajo su cuello, poniéndolo en el piso.

Skyla: jijij Ahora soy yo la alta.=Dijo divertida=

Ella se subio al hocico de Infinity al tiempo que el solo dejo salir una pequeña carcajada.

Skyla: Oye… Aque vienes?

Infinity: Una vez… cuando yo mi iba a ir… me pediste que si te podía llevar conmigo.

Skyla se bajo del hocico de Infinity para mirarlo.

Infinity: Skyla… Quieres venir conmigo?

Skyla: Infinity…=Dijo sonrojada= Yo… Que mas quisiera acompañarte pero… Que pasara con mi familia?... Mis amigos…

Quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que.

Skyla: Antes… Te habría dicho que si sin rodeos… Pero ahora comprendo muchas cosas y… no me parece justo que deje a todos, siendo que yo cresi con todos ellos.

Infinity: No te obligare a nada, es tu decisión después de todo.

Skyla: Planeas irte de nuevo?

Infinity: Si… Esta vez para siempre.

Skyla: P-p-para siempre? =Dijo algo asustada=

Infinity: Como te dije antes… yo soy un dos Skyla… y tengo que cuidar mi creación, pero eso no evitara que te cuide también a ti… pero…=La acerco a el= Quisiera tenerte al lado mio… No verte si no también sentirte… hablarte de frente… Escucharte… Por eso vine aquí para pedir que vinieras conmigo.

Skyla: Nunca volvería aquí?

Infinity: Pasaría algo de tiempo pero… si vendríamos aquí de visita.

Skyla: Infinity… No puedo…=Dijo triste= No puedo… yo quiero tenerte aquí conmigo… con toda mi familia y amigos… No podrias quedarte aquí como tu hermano?

Infinity: No Skyla… a diferencia de el yo tengo cosas que hacer… y el poco tiempo que uso… lo uso para hablar ahora contigo.

Skyla: Perdóname=Abrazo el hocico de Infinity= Pero no puedo estar lejos de mi vida aquí en el imperio de cristal.=Dijo llorando=

Infinity: Entiendo Skyla… Respeto tu decisión…

Dicho esto el cuerpo de Infinity comenzó a desaparecer.

Skyla: ¡No! Infinity quédate un poco mas por favor=Suplico en llanto=

Infinity: Tendre tiempo luego Skyla…

Infinity levanto su cuello y para darle un beso en la frente pero Skyla tomo el hocico de Infinity para dirigirlo a sus labios cosa que extraño un poco a Infinity, pero correspondió el beso de la pequeña alicornio, cuando ambos se separaron.

Skyla: Solo visítame mas seguido…=Dijo llorando=

Infinity: Te lo prometo…

Skyla: Eso espero porque si no…

Infinity: Si no que?

Skyla: no volveré a hacer tu tarta de manzana favorito.

Infinity: Serias tan cruel como para quitarme eso?

Skyla: Si no vienes mas seguido, lo hare.

Infinity: Te cuidare mi cielo…

Skyla: Te quiero mi dios…

Infinity: y yo a ti mi princesa…

Miles de estrellas se hicieron presentes, ese fue el resultado de Infinity, las cuales comenzaron a elevarse al cielo.

Skyla: Eres mío Infinity…=Sonrio=

¿?: Cuidare de ti… Skyla… Como te dije, nada te pasara…

Skyla: se que lo harás…

Las estrellas desaparecieron, dejando a Skyla quien miraba el cielo nocturno el cual tenia un sinfín de estrellas, pero al mirar mas detenidamente, miro como varias estrellas formaron la constelación de un alicornio el cual se despedia con su casco delantero.

Skyla: Adios…

Ella tomo su collar y miro en el.

Skyla: Divina eternidad…=Sonrio= Divina eternidad, es poder estar siempre feliz, es estar siempre complacido por todo… Es poder estar enamorado… Es… Todo…

Fin.

Moraleja: Hasta el ser mas cruel puede sentir compasión, amor, felicidad, entre un sinfín de sentimientos solo ahí que saber como actuar para el…

Los humanos jugamos aser dioses pero lo curioso y lo ironico es que los dioses juegan a ser mortales… lo hacen para demostrarnos que no hay nada de malo en nada, sea en el futuro, la muerta, el transcurso de la vida, o incluso en el amor, para los dioses no ahí limites, para los humanos tampoco por eso jugamos aser dioses no ahí nada de malo en eso.

Los dioses tienen envidia de nosotros, puesto que nosotros tenemos limite de tiempo en hacer nuestras cosas, en hacer lo que mas queramos y amar a quien queramos hasta la muerte…

Ellos no pueden hacerlo, pueden ser doctores mil veces… pueden ser militares un millón de veces, pero la eternidad es aburrida con el tiempo, se vuelve monótona y aburrida, siéntete feliz de ser un mortal porque de ese modo sabras que a pesar de todo…

"SI NO TE ESFUERZAS NO CONSEGUIRAS NADA"


End file.
